<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile Magic by kotobukki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575012">Smile Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki'>kotobukki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You, together with the members of Starish and Quartet Night, team up to host a party for Otoya's birthday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ittoki Otoya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since young, Otoya had the privilege to be surrounded by his loved ones during his birthday. His parents, the kids at the orphanage, the Starish and Quartet Night members… he was never lonely on his special day. </p><p>This year was going to be a bit more special, he had you. The two of you only started going out less than a month ago, but Otoya never failed to remind you how happy he was to get to spend his birthday with you. </p><p>Therefore, you were determined to make this birthday a special one.</p><p>Unlike Otoya, you fell more on the introverted side. While you were considerably closer to some members of Starish and Quartet Night, you had to admit that there were a handful who you found difficult to talk to. You knew you needed to step out of your comfort zone in order to organise a party for your boyfriend, so you did something which in a million years you never saw yourself doing - <i>you created a group chat</i>.</p><p>You stared at the newly created chat for a good 10 minutes. <i>How does one start a conversation again?</i> You typed out a message, deleted part of it, and typed some more. You didn't want to sound overly enthusiastic, but you wanted to make sure everyone got the message that you wanted to throw a nice celebration for Otoya. </p><p><i>“Hey guys! Otoya’s birthday is in a week, would you like to throw a party for him?”</i> Was the message you finally sent to the group.</p><p>Immediately you locked your phone and set it down. Part of you hesitated to see the replies, worried that some members would object to your idea.</p><p>Eventually you picked up your phone to look at the chat. Reiji, of course, was the first to reply, saying that he was all for the idea and he would help with all the necessary preparations. The other members of Starish thankfully seemed to like the idea of throwing a party, with each member coming up with suggestions on how they can contribute. You were initially worried that the other three members of quartet night would rather sit out of the party, but thankfully Camus seemed more than willing to provide dessert, and Ai and Ranmaru mentioned that they wouldn’t mind lending a helping hand. </p><p>You let out a sigh of relief. The plan was going more smoothly than you expected.</p>
<hr/><p>It was decided that the party was going to be held in the dance studio where you first met Otoya. Initially you suggested booking one of the other function rooms for the party, but it was Tokiya who suggested that in order to make the party memorable, it should be held in that particular dance studio. Tokiya, was after all, the first person you went to to tell about your feelings towards the redhead. </p><p>Preparation went smoothly, with the members each helping out secretly, carrying the decorations and relevant items to the room when Otoya was away on a schedule or simply just not paying attention. You had discovered that Ai was in fact extremely good at distracting him, often calling the boy out for “data collection”. </p><p>After the one time Ai made Otoya sprint around the school, the boy questioned why it always seemed to be him testing out Ai’s experiments. </p><p>“Surely Syo is a better candidate for athletic things like this right?”</p><p>“You’re the perfect fit for this experiment, I do not see why my methods are being questioned.” Ai simply replied. Needless to say, Otoya bought his explanation.</p>
<hr/><p>When the question of who was to be in charge of the cake, Natsuki very enthusiastically volunteered himself, but was quickly shot down by Syo who expressed his concern over him adding “unique” ingredients to the cake. </p><p>Eventually, you were tasked with the cake, since after all, you were his significant other.</p><p>You spent all your free time thinking about what would be a suitable cake to make for Otoya, which posed as a challenge considering the both of you shared an apartment. You had to be very careful as to make sure he didn’t catch you looking up various cake recipes on the internet. It wasn’t easy since Otoya constantly craved for your affection and attention, to which you couldn’t say no to. Instead, you took the opportunity while he was asleep to do your ‘research’, and you finally found something that caught your eye - <i>a lemon raspberry cake</i>.</p><p>It was perfect, the cake wasn’t too sweet and the refreshing flavour of the cake would be fitting for his personality.</p><p>With the cake decided, you snuck out to the supermarket one day to grab the ingredients while Otoya was away on a shoot. You never knew there would be a point in a life where you felt so relieved that your boyfriend only ever went into the kitchen for snacks, meaning that he wouldn’t open the cupboard to find the cake flour or the suspicious amount of lemons in the fridge. </p><p>The day before the party, you had asked the members of Starish to help you in distracting Otoya out while you made the cake at home. So while Otoya was out playing soccer with the members, you began making the cake. Baking had been your hobby for a long time and you would often spend the weekends in the kitchen making a fresh batch of cookies or cupcakes for you and Otoya to snack on while catching up on your favourite series. While the lemon raspberry cake this time was slightly out of your usual comfort zone, you were very pleased with how the final product turned out. You hid the finished product in a corner of the fridge you know Otoya would not look at, and you excitedly looked forward to the party tomorrow.</p>
<hr/><p>Otoya was up earlier than usual despite sleeping past 12 trying to reply to all the birthday wishes he received. You, of course, wished him too, giving him a warm, tight embrace and telling him that he can look forward to the surprise later.</p><p>You were still sound asleep when Otoya came into your room, the slow rising and falling of your chest putting him into a calm state. Otoya looked at you, he saw how a few stray strands of your hair covered your face slightly, he saw how the morning sun fell on your skin, radiating the very beauty he fell in love with. </p><p>
  <i>“(y/n), I love you so much, I’m so glad I’m spending my birthday with you.”</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>The plan was to tell Otoya that he had to grab some papers from the office, which had been cleverly disguised as a new advertisement that Otoya was signed for. You would then tell him to meet you in the dance studio as you had <i>"left your bottle there"</i>. </p><p>You were almost certain Otoya would see through the plan, but he never suspected a thing, which honestly surprised you. You quickly made your way towards the dance studio to meet up with the other members and to finish any last preparations. </p><p>“Otoya didn’t ask about the box you were holding?” Masato said, throwing a glance at the box while he helped you take the cake out of it. </p><p>“I told him it was his present and he let it slide.” You replied. </p><p>A few moments later, Otoya called, saying that he was on his way to the dance studio. Taking this as a sign, you quickly told the members to hide while you switched off the lights, stationing yourself near the door. </p><p>Otoya’s lighthearted footsteps could be heard from the distance, and you felt your heart pound with anticipation as it grew louder by the second. The door to the studio opened slightly, letting in some natural light.</p><p>“(y/n)?” </p><p>Switching on the lights, Otoya was greeted by the cheers of his fellow band and label mates.</p><p>“Happy birthday Otoya!”</p><p>From the side, you took his hand in yours, scaring him a little since he didn’t notice you there. “Happy birthday, Otoya.” You smiled, looking up at him. </p><p>Otoya wore the biggest smile his mouth could pull off and he nearly crushed you in a hug, before walking over to the table where all the food was set. </p><p>“Thank you guys, I’m really grateful for all this.” He said, as one of the boys put a party hat on his head. </p><p>Turning to you, he said, “and thank you to you, for spending this special day with me” before reaching down and capturing your lips in a quick, chaste kiss, resulting in the cheers from some boys and the embarrassment from others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To the little sunshine with the kindest heart, happy birthday Otoya!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>